creasent moon
by animeloveramy
Summary: what if bella wasn't human? what if she was a demon? the same story to start with only bella is a demon and different things happen towards the end but i wont tell you what.
1. Bella

**this is an idea i had when reading another story. i hope you like it and please reveiw to tell me so! ^_^**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or Inuyasha. Nope, there not mine…**

**oxo…oxo**

**Bella **

Hi.

My name is Isabella swan and, contrary to popular belief, I'm not exactly what you would call normal. It's rather hard and a tad complicated to explain, but if you've seen batman and know of the character cat woman, then it may be easier.

You see, I'm almost exactly like her, only, I was born like it.

I have cat ears, a cat tail and can be as stealthy and quiet as any cat can, domestic or otherwise. The only difference is the rest of my body is human and I can move at super speeds. I also have super strength and advanced hearing, smell and eyesight. i also have an upside down cresent moon on my forhead that i cover with thick layers of a special foundation.

I'm the only one in my family that looks like a cat. Everyone else look like normal humans, though, we are much, much more.

Ever since I was born I've had to hide these abnormalities. I wear a specially fitted wig to cover and hide my ears and (since my family on my mother's side is quiet rich and influential) I have fake human ears I have to wear in public. My tail is generally wrapped around my waist as a belt or tucked into my cloths.

My hair is long and brown, just past shoulder length. My eyes are golden with cat slip pupils. This, of course, means I need to wear coloured contacts; the ones I have make them brown.

It's been hard; but I managed.

Earlier this month, mum and I decided it was time for me to go and see my dad again. I've been training in swordplay and other old weapons so I'm going to show my dad my skills.

My dad lives in Forks, mum in phoenix. My mum left my dad before she realised she was pregnant. I used to visit him often, but not anymore. The last time I saw him was when I was 111; I'm now 217. Have you guessed what we are yet? Yup, that's right, we're cat demons.

But I do want to see Charlie. The thing is, I'm not a big fan of Forks: I hate the rain.

I have absolutely nothing against water in particular, it's just that rain is so cold! Why he would want to live in a place that rains all the time I have no idea.

Anyway, back on subject.

I'm going for an extended briefing session with my dad. I have no idea how long it will last but he wants to see how I'm getting on and how far my training is up to.

Though I may be a pro on the battlefield, graceful and skilful as masters of old, (including my sensei Sesshoumaru) I'm a klutz at household domestics. I suppose it helps me hide my identity. No one would suspect a clumsy girl who sucks at sports to be anything but normal and I suppose that's where our story starts.

My mother had given me money to buy another car as I wasn't able to being my Ferrari from home. Dad took me to the car shop after picking me up from the airport.

I don't know much about cars so I chose a nice looking black BMW X6 with a good, fast engine. It was fast and comfortable and didn't stand out too much. I drove it home, following Charlie.

But this isn't where are story really begins. At the beginning of our story my BMW is parked next to a nice looking silver Volvo and a shiny red convertible. Me? I'm sitting in biology with Edward Cullen looking at me with a hateful look, his eyes charcoal black.

There's something weird about that boy and it's not just the way he's looking at me. He has no heartbeat, no pulse. I can't hear one. I can't smell blood either.

It's weird and infuriating.

And his eyes! I could have sworn they where a golden colour earlier, almost as gold as mine only with a hint of amber.

The air was tense around us and I was glad when the lesson was over and Edward almost ran out of the room, shifting the air as he walked past me. He had a strange sent. I suppose he still does but back then it was even stranger to me as I hadn't smelt anything like it.

I had PE next and I wasn't looking forward to it. I'm as clumsy as ever in those stupid lessons. We had netball. I suck at netball.

Honestly, the game sucks when you're a master sword woman and you have people laughing at you tripping over the ball and landing on your bum. Yup. Not fun.

After the disastrous first PE lesson I had to check in at the office. When I arrived, Edward was already there.

'I need to move from biology.' He said to the lady behind the desk who was rapidly typing into the computer.

Well that caught my interest. I stayed back, keeping well out of sight but close enough that I could hear every word they where saying.

'I'm sorry Mr Cullen but you can't. Every other lesson in that period is full.'

Edward growled in annoyance.

'Can't I just drop it and do nothing that period?' he asked, a note of pleading edged into his voice now.

'I'm sorry but no. you need to go to every period.'

Another growl. Did he really hate me that much? It was infuriating. Why did he hate me? He hardly new me! I decided to make myself known, coming round the corner and walking towards the desk.

Edward turned and his black eyes filled with a hungry look, one I had seen in many a wild demon's eyes. I gulped. He wasn't human, that was for sure. If I hadn't known that anyway I was certain now.

He stalked past me, offering a small apology to the lady behind the desk before disappearing out of the door.

I glared at his retreating back and turned to the lady and giving her my papers and following him out the main doors.

He was still in the car park with his family, about to get into there cars; the red convertible and the silver Volvo. Mine was parked in between. Damn.

I walked idly over to them hoping with all hope that they would leave before I got there. Of course, it didn't happen. Edward saw me coming and a pained expression flickered over his face for a moment before his features settled into a scowl. I watched as his golden eyes turn black and shivered as a snarl ripped through his throat catching the attention of his family.

I fought the urge to snarl back, closing my eyes as my beast rose the surface. I squashed it back down and opened my eyes sending a cold glare at the boy (I was quite proud of my glare. I had studied Sesshoumaru intently and had perfected one that could rival his in temperature.)

Getting the keys to my BMW out of my pocket I clicked the unlock button causing the lights on my car to flash snapping the group out of there reverie.

I stalked past them, bashing Edward in the shoulder as I went. His skin was rock hard but with my extra strength it didn't stop me from pushing his shoulder slightly before getting into my car and starting the engine. Reversing, I pulled out of the car park and drove back to Charlie's.

The Cullen's all had no heart beat and it crept me out some. I needed a square.

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like my new story. I'm going to do it that some chapters will be Edward's point of view and others Bella's. I'll tell you which is which at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!! ^_^**


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha. Someone very important who is not me does.**

**oxo…oxo**

**Edward**

That new girl, Bella, she was strange to say the least. As soon as I caught her sent I was in a constant battle for control over myself. Not a pleasant feeling let me tell you, but I had never smelt anything like that before. Never. Charlie's smell was similar, but not the same; nowhere near as potent and delicious smelling.

God I feel so evil but I can't get the smell of her blood out of my mind! It's like the smell of chocolate to a starved human who hasn't even seen the substance in years.

There's one thing that's bothering me though and that's when she bumped into me. I shouldn't have been moved. She should have been propelled of me not the other way round and though I could feel that the force she shouldered me should have moved a small truck, she wasn't even trying!

I growled aloud again. It seemed I was doing it often today and this time it caught jaspers attention. A wave of peace and calm filled the car and I smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back, a slightly tentative smile. A worried smile.

Alice rocked backwards and forwards in her back seat mumbling something incoherent to even my ears under her breath. I watched her thoughtful expression in the mirror. She was looking at my future, and hiding the results from me.

My annoyance returning I pulled up outside the house and got out of my Volvo. The other two followed and we quickly made it into the living room.

'Why are you hiding my future from me Alice?' I asked her, annoyed at her secrecy. She looked at me with innocent eyes and I rolled my own.

'Never mind, I'm going hunting.' I announced and I could hear the panic in Jasper's thoughts. I sighed.

'For animals.' I reassured him dully. He nodded, still unsure but I was gone. Running helped clear my mind as the cold wind whipped my hair around my face. I went to the forest. It wasn't a proper hunting trip but it would have to do.

I found a few deer and a fox before I decided to go back home. The blood helped me think and I was soon thinking about how I could control myself better around Bella. It would be easier now I was prepared but just to be sure, I was going to stay away from school for a bit.

When I got home I went to see Carlisle. He was up in his study so I knocked and entered. He was sitting at his desk reading a book and looked up smileing when I entered the room.

'Hello Edward. What do you need?' he asked me softly.

I bit my lip slightly, a human trait that had become habit to me over the years.

'I need to take a few days off school.' I told him and his eyebrow raised slightly in question.

'There's a new girl, Bella Swan and her blood, its smells so good, like nothing I've ever smelt before.' I explained. He nodded thoughtfully before looking back at me, a curious look in his eyes.

'Ok, you do what you think you need to, but try not to be off for too long. What are you going to do?'

I had thought about this during the hunt.

'I'm going to travel for a few days. On my own preferably.' I told him. He nodded and I was off again, running at high speeds to who knows where in this God forsaken country.

**oxo…oxo**

**Sorry it's so short but I felt I needed to put it in, you know? **

**Well, I hope you like it and please, REVIEW!!!! **


	3. Bella 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha. So wish I did though…**

**oxo…oxo**

**Bella**

He wasn't at school the next day. Or the day after. Or the day after that. Biology was quiet without someone to talk to. The rest of the days went as normal and I began chatting to Kagome, another demon, this time a dog. She was an exchange student too, originally from Japan, and had long black hair and blue eyes. She was a few decades older than me but we struck a fast friendship.

The next Monday I went into bio expecting Edward to be gone again but this time, I was surprised. He was sitting on the bench looking at me with curious eyes. I glared at him slightly before walking over and sitting on the bench.

'Hi.' He greeted me and I was surprised again. He was being nice. I had gotten the feeling that last Monday he hadn't liked me but today he was acting as if it hadn't happened.

'Hello.' I greeted stiffly back, making it known to him that forgiveness wasn't going to come easy. He sighed wearily and I immediately pitied him before pulling back my feelings of annoyance.

We remained quiet after that neither saying anything as the teacher told us what to do. We where studying rocks today and I could tell what they where before we even looked at them through the microscope, I could smell the differences in the rocks that made each apart from the other, but I decided to amuse them and looked at the things anyway. Edward seemed to think the same and we got on quite well during that lesson. He was trying hard to gain forgiveness and I thought it was so cute that I just had to give him it. At the end of the lesson I gave him my first true smile and he smiled back at me, relived that he was forgiven.

He was gone again the next day. It was the sunniest it had ever been since I got here and I was a bit confused at why he, and the rest of the family, had skipped. Apparently their dad takes them all for camping trips whenever it's sunny, school or none. I wasn't sure I believed it though.

The day after he was gone as well and, even though I had Kagome, I was starting to feel slightly lonely. It was sad to say the least to be longing for a guy you only began to like a few days ago. But I did, and it was beginning to worry me.

He was back when it was cloudy again. I smiled widely when I saw him sitting at the bench we shared. We began talking immediately and only stopped when the teacher came in.

The lesson itself was rather boring but the company was great. He was a really nice guy to talk to once you got to know him and I began to let myself love him, little by little. I wonder, at that moment, whether he felt the same way.

**xxx…xxx**

One lunchtime, Kagome and I where talking quietly about the Cullens, making sure our voices where too quiet for any human to hear. Little did we know then that _they _could hear every word we said.

'Have you noticed they have no heartbeat?' I asked her, nodding towards the family as we sat eating our lunch. She looked over at them with her contact blue eyes. Like mine they where actually a nice golden colour.

'Yes. Its weird right?' she replied, taking a bite of the ham sandwich in her hands. I nodded thoughtfully. 'And a lack of the smell of blood; it's probably why their so white.'

I looked at her in surprise as I hadn't thought of that. 'What are they vampires or something?' I asked and she looked thoughtful, obviously considering the possibility.

The Cullens had gone quiet and where looking at us with strange expressions on their faces. This alone made me believe what I had said more than I had before, but Kagome hadn't noticed there stares and had continued talking.

'It's possible. We're demons after all.'

I froze as the looks on the faces of the possible vampires turned to slight horror. Kagome looked around at my obvious discomfort and froze also. We where screwed. God Charlie was going to kill me tonight. It was the perfect time, we where going to spar. He could say it was and accident or he had misjudged my skill or something.

Edward's eyes narrowed as these thought flew loudly through my head. Getting up, he walked over to me, a serious expression etched into his handsome face. I got up to, wishing to leave Kagome out of this.

'A walk?' he asked with a slight glance at Kagome and caution in his voice. I nodded and followed him out of the door leaving Kagome to watch us leave, a worried expression gracing her soft features.

He walked into the woods, deep into the woods, before turning to look at me intently. I gave him the same look. Neither of us spoke for a good few minutes before his expression turned confused and he gave in.

'What is a demon?'

It was such a simple question I just had to laugh. His confusion deepened and I was sent into another fit of laughter. He waited patently for me to finish with a confused but amused smile on his face. Once I had gained control of myself I apologized and began to explain.

'Demons are creatures that originated from Japan thousands of years ago and have recently spread around the world. There are many…species I suppose of demon. For example I am a cat demon and Kagome is a dog demon. There are others like snakes and wolves but we have all learned to hide ourselves from normal humans. Usually, the most demons have to hide are markings and eyes colour but I'm different. For some reason or another I have ears and a tail that would belong to a cat; allot like demons from centuries old who didn't have to hide themselves from civilisation.'

I stopped there to let him take all of it in. I expected questions and I got them, but that was alright, it would be my turn next!

'You have cat ears?' he asked, puzzlement and shock clear on his face. I sighed. It seemed I would have to show him. I reached up and pulled off my wig showing two pointed brown cats ears as my real hair fell in waves down my back. I unfurled my tail that I had been using as a belt and pulled of the fake ears dropping them and the wig onto the ground.

I looked at his stunned expression and continued; putting my fingers to my eyes before taking the contacts out to reveal my golden, cat slit eyes. I grabbed a hankie and let the tears from my eyes run into the before placing it in the foundation to soften it and rubbing the gloopy substance off, revealing the moon on my forehead.

Looking up I waited for his reaction. He stared at me and I stared back, starting to glare at his lack of reaction. My eyes widened a tad as he smiled cheekily.

'So what else can you do?' he asked cheekily. I had read up on vampires some when I was little and new exactly what his capabilities where. I grinned back at him, rising to the challenge in his voice.

'Want to race?' I asked him and his grin widened.

'Ready?' he started.

'Set?' I continued playfully, each of us getting into starting positions.

'Go!' we both shouted as we set off each as fast as each other, me going through the trees and Edward on the ground. When we finally stopped it was nearly dark.

'So how old are you anyway?' I asked him as we sat next to one of the trees.

'17.' He answered.

'No, really?' I asked again. I could tell he was playing with me and I smiled slightly at it.

'117.' He replied again, truthfully this time.

'Hu.' I said lightly, thoughts running through my head.

'What are you thinking?' he asked me curiously, taking a peace of hair in his hand and watched me in the fading light.

'I'm older than you.' I told him in the same disconnected tone. He cocked his head to look at me, amusement in his voice.

'How old are you then?

'217.'

He raised his eyebrows in what can only be called impressed surprise. I laughed slightly at him before getting up.

'You're really intriguing, you know?' he said as he stood next to me.

'How come?' I asked, cocking my head slightly to look at him.

'I can't read your mind.' He stated and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. 'Well I can usually read peoples minds; it's one of the skills of being a vampire. But I've only read yours once and that was when you where screaming in your head back in the cafeteria.' He explained and I nodded.

'I always was an oddball.' I joked causing him to laugh. 'Come on. We need to get back; I have a sparing session with Charlie. Want to come and watch?' I asked him. He nodded and we set off back, making out way back too my house too meet with Charlie.

Fun.

**oxo…oxo**

**Wow. **

**Not sure where I'm going with this yet. Could be anywhere! Hope you like and please REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Edward 2

**oxo…oxo**

**Edward**

When a super strong, super fast vampire is afraid of a dad, you know the world's gone topside. But what's even scarier is that Bella's dad is a super strong, super fast demon. God help me!

We ran together through the trees and I was still stunned by her speed. I had known she would be fast from the races we had had but what I hadn't known was that she would be _this_ fast when going all out. She had no trouble keeping up with me and I only slowed down a fraction and only to make it more pleasant a run.

It was weird to run like that with someone who had a heartbeat. Her blood was still rather taunting but I had learned to go with it and I doubted now that I would have been _able_ to bite her; even if I had wanted to. It was a strange sent though, one I had smelt before but not in such concentration. Normally, it was mixed with a different smell that I know considered a more human smell. The demon smell was different. It was more potent and had a slightly sharper smell. I had never drunk demon blood before and thinking now, it was probably a good thing I had never tried.

'Do you want me to tell Charlie you're a vampire or not? He'll know something's up anyway and probably has for a while. He and your dad are close friends, right?' Bella asked me; her voice cutting through my thoughts like a knife. I thought about it for a moment and knew she was right. He would know and it was only fair really that he know my secret if I knew his. It's not like he wouldn't figure it out anyway.

'Ok.' I answered slowly, looking at the girl running beside me. She smiled happily before putting on a burst of speed and propelling forward, giggling in excitement. I smiled. She had put her makeup and wig back on so that she looked normal again. It was fair enough. We where going to go through town after all.

I raced after her and we arrived at the edge of the forest in no time at all, stopping suddenly so as not to get run over by the speeding lorry that was driving down the road. Slowly, we walked down the path towards Charlie's house. The police car was on the drive and I could hear him pacing around the kitchen; grabbing bits of food from cupboards and throwing them on the counter. Bella sighed and I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. That was another thing that annoyed me; not being able to read her mind. It was frustrating.

We walked up the path and entered her house. Charlie, having heard us, walked around the corner and put his hands on his hips before razing his eyebrow in a very girl like manner. _So she brought home a Cullen…_ he thought curiously before he too blocked his mind from me. I frowned and Charlie smiled.

'Hey Charlie.' Bella greeted with a smile and a wave.

'Your late.' He answered dryly. This wasn't the Charlie I was used to. He was more…in charge than usual and Bella seemed to cower slightly under the cool look he was giving her.

'Sorry dad, I just needed to talk to Edward. He's come to watch us train…' she explained, trailing off as he narrowed his eyes and turned to look at me. I met his gaze with an emotionlessly cold one of my own.

'So he knows hu?'

I nodded. 'Yes sir.' I answered, not taking my eyes from him. Suddenly, and to my surprise, he smiled.

'And you are a vampire, is that correct?' he asked with a small glint in his eyes. I was surprised to say the least that he knew I was a vampire. He had probably figured out the rest of my family where too. I expect I looked like a statue, frozen in shock, as he smirked before walking back into the kitchen. 'Come meet me when your friend has woken up.' He said over his shoulder in amusement.

Bella looked at me worriedly and I blinked before regaining control of my body again and looking at her. She smiled sheepishly.

'Well that went well…' she murmured. 'I should have known he already figured it out really.' I smiled slightly at that before following her through the house and into a kitchen. Her father had vanished and I was about to ask where he had gone when she opened one of the cupboards and crawled inside, motioning for me to follow before vanishing.

I bent over curiously and looked in. to me, it looked just like a bare cupboard, but it had to be more. Slowly, I reached out to touch the back but there was nothing there. My hand went through it like a hologram but at the same time my fingers where buzzing with energy. Frowning, I stood up, circled the kitchen once and bent down again, staring into the cupboard.

I must have stayed there a while because Bella came back to get me with a look of frustration on her face. 'Come on!' she told me in slight annoyance. 'just crawl through.'

I nodded silently and her head vanished. Taking in a deep breath to steady myself, I began to crawl through the cupboard. I don't really know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't what I saw. Through the cupboard was a large section of forest. It was destroyed in places and you could see definite signs of battle. I looked up t the blue sky in ewe. It was incredible but what was even more incredible was Bella. She was back in her demon form again, without the disguise, and was wearing a Japanese style fighting kimono with a sword at her side. Her father was clad in the same sort of style and I could now see his pointed ears and markings.

Also, there was another person in the large arena whom had long, silvery white hair and golden eyes. He wore some sort of old style Japanese clothing, had pointed ears and purple markings including a crescent moon upon his forehead and his face looked like it had been carved of stone it was that emotionless. He eyes me coolly before turning and stalking away. Bella watched him go with a look of worry on her face that soon turned to a frown when she saw me smirking. I drew back from her glare, a little hurt at her defensiveness of the man. Soon her brow softened however and she turned to look at me.

'That's Sesshoumaru; my sensei.' She explained. 'He's not really meant to be here.'

I looked back at the retreating figure curiously. I could see Bella was watching me out of the corner of my eye and, slowly, I turned to catch her eyes. They were sparkling and her mouth curved up into a cheeky grin. I grinned back before running over to attack the man. He blocked as I went to punch him, twisting my arm so that it was stuck behind my body.

'Bad move child.' He hissed into my ear and I frowned.

'I'm no child.' I shot back; wrenching my arm from his grip and sprinting quickly away before coming back round for a high speed barrage of kicks and punches.

He blocked them all effortlessly. I have to admit that I was impressed. He couldn't be that much older than me, not really. But the way he spoke and the way he looked at me displayed decades of age.

Finally, he sent me flying across the woodland. I landed on my feet but, as I was unused to being thrown back, I fell from the momentum and landed hard on my back side. It didn't hurt but it sure left a mark in the earth. Bella was next to me in a second.

'You ok?' she asked gingerly, obviously knowing he would beat me from the start.

'Yeah.' I grunted getting to my feet and watching as Sesshoumaru walked off. Bella was watching too.

'He's not as harsh and strict as he was in his youth. If he was he would have killed you for assaulting him.' She said thoughtfully. What? I looked at her in disbelief.

'How old is he?' I asked in amazement. Bella looked at me.

'I think he just had his 809th birthday.' She answered and I stared at her before staring back at Sesshoumaru's retreating back and watched it before he was no longer in sight.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, I said I wasn't continuing it but after the amazing review from , I got inspiration! I need reviews like that! It gives me the will to write!!!!**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
